1. Field
The present invention relates to streaming media, more specifically to dynamic resolution of content references for streaming media.
2. Background
Network access has been increasing in availability. Accompanying the increased availability is an expansion of the number and types of devices capable of communicating on these networks. As more devices, and thus users, gain access to the network, the content available expands as well. One content type that is gaining popularity is multimedia content such as audio and video content.
Media content may be provided as a single file including the images and audio for a media presentation. In some implementations, the media content may be streamed in smaller segments to facilitate efficient transfer of the presentation in an error tolerant, efficient (e.g., bandwidth, power, processing) manner.
An example of a streaming digital media protocol is dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH). In some DASH implementations, a media presentation description (MPD) is provided. The MPD may include uniform resource locator (URL) references of only two schemes: HTTP and HTTPS. These references may be used by a client to download the referenced media from an HTTP server.
However, as mentioned above, the types of network and device configurations are constantly changing. Accordingly, there is a need to provide systems and methods for dynamic resolution of content references for streaming media.